GATE: And Thus The WUN Fought There
by minecraftlover5575
Summary: In the year 2018 a mysterious portal appeared in the Imperial Japanese Capital of Tokyo, the UFNA Capital of New York City, The English Capital of London, and the Russian Capital of Moscow. The World Union of Nations has declared a state of war against these invaders. A WUN Task Force has been assembled to take out the enemy force until their destruction. Rated T because, IT IS WAR
1. Non-Participating

**This is just a collection of the NON PARTICIPATING NATIONS! I am working on a new chapter for this as well as a descriptive nation chapter and a timeline chapter.**

 **Non-Participating Nations**

 **Peruvian Empire**

 **Republic of Hispaniola**

 **Jamaican Federation**

 **Chinese Empire**

 **Kingdom of Arabia**

 **Middle East Island Union**

 **Republic of Sri Lanka**

 **Armenian Republic**

 **Azerbaijan Republic**

 **Bulgarian Empire**

 **Cypriot Union**

 **Czechoslovakian Republic**

 **Georgian Socialist Republic**

 **Greek Republic**

 **Hungarian Republic**

 **Icelandic Union**

 **Kingdom of Ireland**

 **Empire of Kazakhstan**

 **Empire of Liechtenstien**

 **Empire of Luxembourg**

 **Maltese Empire**

 **Republic of Monaco**

 **Dutch Republic**

 **Most Serene Republic of San Marino**

 **Slovenian Republic**

 **Swiss Confederation**

 **Kingdom of Wales**

 **Vatican Empire**

 **Nepalese Empire**

 **Pakistani Socialist Republic**

 **Khmer Empire**

 **Republic of Borneo**

 **Jordanian Republic**

 **Malaysian Empire**

 **Union of the Maldives**

 **Burmese Republic**

 **Kingdom of Oman**

 **Thai Empire**

 **Republic of Yemen**

 **Kingdom of Fiji**

 **Micronesian Empire**

 **Republic of Kiribati**

 **Pacific Empire of Nauru and the Marshall Islands**

 **United Kingdom of Palau and Samoa**

 **Empire of the Solomons**

 **Empire of the Pacific**

 **United Republic of Niue and the Cook Islands**

 **Kingdom of Easter Island**

 **Polynesian Republic**

 **Pacific Republic of Midway Island**

 **New Caledonian Kingdom**

 **Norfolk Empire**

 **Mariana Empire**

 **Socialist Kingdom of Angola**

 **Empire of Botswana**

 **Empire of Burkina Faso**

 **Cameroon Republic**

 **Kingdom of Cape Verde**

 **Central African Empire**

 **Kingdom of Chad**

 **Ethiopian Empire**

 **Empire of Ghana**

 **Kingdom of Kenya**

 **Libyan Islamic Empire**

 **Kingdom of Madagascar**

 **Nigerian Empire**

 **Kingdom of Somalia**

 **Sudanese Republic**

 **United Kingdom of Zanzibar and Tangania**

 **Ugandan Empire**

 **ANTARCTIC DIVISION**

 _ **Commonwealth of Australia**_

 _ **Republic of Chile**_

 _ **New Zealand**_

 _ **Kingdom of Norway**_

 _ **Federal Republic of Brazil**_

 _ **Russian Federation**_

 _ **Republic of Antarctica**_

 **Hey! I just wanted to say that I added Ethiopia, South Africa, Ukraine, Botswana, and West Sahara to the nations listed for the task force in the next chapter.**


	2. Task Force

**Hello There! It is I, Minecraftlover 5575! I bring you a GATE Fanfic! (I know absolutely nothing about GATE other than that Some Roman-Like Boys attacked Japan and then Japan wrecked the Roman bois with the JSDF. I has been reading other FFs about the thing.) Anyways, I need to watch the Show or look at a GATE Wikipedia Site so I can figure out how to do things. This chapter is gonna be about the Nations of the WUN and the universe the Saderan Empire (I think that's what it's called) is gonna fight.**

 **World Union of Nations GATE Task Force  
United Federation of North America  
Canadian Empire  
Central American Empire  
Brazilian Empire  
Federation of Caribbean Islands  
Republic of Puerto Rico  
Kingdom of Hawaii  
Cuban Republic  
Kingdom of Argentina  
Gran Colombian Republic  
Empire of Japan  
Russian Republic  
Korean Empire  
Australian Empire  
Indian Republic  
Iranian Empire  
Union of Iraq  
Israeli Republic  
Ottoman Republic  
Austrian Empire  
Belarusian People's Democratic Socialist Union  
Belgian Republic  
Yugoslav Empire  
Danish Empire  
Estonian Empire  
Finnish Kingdom  
French Empire  
Kingdom of Germany  
Kingdom of Italy  
Polish Empire  
Iberian Republic  
Kingdom of Romania  
Kingdom of Serbia  
Swedish Empire  
Ukrainian Republic  
English Republic  
Kingdom of Scotland  
Afghan Republic  
Bangladeshi Republic  
Vietnamese Republic  
Mongolian Republic  
Syrian Democratic Republic  
Philippine Empire  
Republic of Hong Kong  
Republic of Algeria  
Empire of the Congo  
Egyptian Empire  
United States of Liberia  
Ethiopian Empire  
Empire of Botswana  
Kingdom of Western Sahara  
South African Union  
ANTARCTIC DIVISION  
** ** _United States of America  
Argentine Republic_** **  
** ** _United Kingdom_** **  
** ** _French Republic_**


	3. Enter the GATE

**WELCOME BACK BOIS! I just watched the "Entering the GATE Scene from the Anime on Youtube so I knew what the Gate Looked Like. I was expecting a giant gold portal but it was a Temple-Like Thing. Huh. Well ON WITH DA STORY!**

 **June 19th, 2018**

 _ **Tokyo, Ginza District, Empire of Japan**_

It was a normal day for the Japanese citizens of Tokyo. The Emperor was in the Imperial Palace just sitting there with the wonders of modern technology. The people were walking around, shopping or getting food. Tourists were taking pictures of the great city. Japan was one of the most populous nations in the world. They had a population of 1 Billion*. All civilians were guarded by the Imperial Japanese Armed Forces, one of the mightiest militaries of the world, surpassed by few. This peaceful day would not last. Out of nowhere a giant stone temple...thing appeared in the streets of Tokyo causing traffic to build up a cars stopped. People got out of their cars and gaped in awe at the random site before them. Police officers surrounded the structure with their guns loaded.

Then all of a sudden a huge force of Roman Looking people with spears and stuff marched out of the temple. " _Sed Homines! Saltu qui Capitulum secundum rationem!_ (Now men! Kill any who stand in our way). They then began to kill everyone in their path.

 _ **New York City, State of Long Island, UFNA**_

Another Temple Like Structure appeared in New York City. News Crews were watching it and the NYPD was dispatched to the location. A SWAT Team was called in just in case it was a hostile element. When soldiers marched out and started killing innocent people the NYPD and SWATs opened fire. The SWAT Team fired at them with their Colt CAR 15s and M4s. Many Roman Troops went down fast. However civilian casualties mounted. The UFNA Capital Defense Unit was informed and was on the way to the city.

 _ **London, County of Greater London, English Republic**_

English Troops were informed of the events unfolding in Japan and the UFNA. The Presidential Guard was stationed in front of the Presidential Palace. President Winston Church sat in the Presidential Palace. He soon heard the sound of gunfire as he looked out of the window of his office and saw the Guard firing at roman soldiersattacking from a temple like structure. 'This is absolute madness' the President thought.

 _ **Moscow, Central Federal District, Russian Republic**_

The Roman troops moved throughout Russia expecting an easy fight. What they got was Hell on Earth. The Russian forces in Moscow was massive and powerful. Russian Attack Helicopters attacked and destroyed many Roman troops and Dragons. Dragons were what made the troops think twice at first but a threat is a threat. The Russian tanks destroyed the Roman soldiers.

 **Sorry, if its too short. I'll be able to start writing on the computer again in 1-2 Days. Next Chapter is about the Imperial Japanese Army Fighting the Saderans!**


End file.
